


Tell Me

by bioticblackops



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticblackops/pseuds/bioticblackops
Summary: Aelin decides to have some fun with herself while Rowan is out to get rid of her pent up frustration. That is until he comes back early.(written for the prompt: Rowaelin + “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pterodactylichexameter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactylichexameter/gifts).



> Prompt: Rowaelin + “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”
> 
> Another prompt from my Tumblr but this time I had some inspiration by one of my favorite Rowaelin fics of all time: Good Vibrations by pterodactylichexameter. Guys, you seriously NEED to read it. You need to! Dear pterodactylichexameter, I hope you do not mind that I borrowed the "interruption" from you. This fic is for you as well as for the dear anon who prompted me.
> 
> This is my first Throne of Glass fic, I hope you all enjoy it.

She had twenty minutes before he would be back. Twenty-five, maybe, if she was lucky but that was a generous estimation. Likely, she had a lot less than that. So she'd better get it over and done, lest her plans found an early end – and with them likely Aelin herself thanks to all the pent up frustration.

Unceremoniously, Aelin shoved down her pants, not bothering taking off her shirt. The less clothing she'd take off, the less she'd to put on again before Rowan returned to their crappy little room in the crappy little inn they were currently holed up in. She was lucky enough the inn was so small that they only had rooms that could accommodate just two people which gave her and Rowan a minimum of privacy. Not that they could do much with it thanks to Aedion and Dorian next door. Hence her pent up frustration that she really needed to get rid of. Now.

Aelin let herself fall back onto the bed, closing her eyes and tried to imagine a time when things would be different. When she didn't have to wait for her not-yet-lover to leave so she could do what she wanted him to do but wouldn't because they'd decided to wait. Gods, she truly hated ever agreeing to that.

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, the former assassin shoved one of her hands under her breastband. The other wandered south. She didn't have much time for elaborate fantasies. Not if she wanted at least a chance to get rid of the smell of arousal in the room.

So she skipped all the pleasant daydreams of how her not-quite-lover would fulfil his promise to use his tongue and teeth on her. Of what he would do to her breasts he tried so very hard not to stare at whenever she decided to torture him with one of her flimsy little nightgowns. Instead, her mind was filled with pictures of Rowan between her tights. His sharp tongue used for different things than arguing with her.

A soft moan tore itself from Aelin's throat and she bit down on her lips knowing well enough how many well pronounced Fae ears were close enough to figure out what she was doing. Still, the next stroke teased a shuddering sigh from her, the picture of Rowan's fingers being the one moving in and out of her dominating the front of her mind. Her own moved with ease between her folds. In the back of her mind, she realized how aroused she had already been before she had even started.

Rowan's imaginary fingers were enough of a distraction for her to not notice the door opening until a dark timbre said: "Aelin, have you seen the o... oh."

And with those five words, the fire in her veins froze and her heart stopped. Aelin's eyes flew open, immediately finding Rowan who stood at the door, mouth agape. His green eyes were darker than usually as they took her in: One hand vanishing under her shirt, the other buried in her underthings and also very clearly inside of her. 

Aelin swallowed hard, wondering if there was any use in pretending that this was anything but what it was. Probably not, going from the look on Rowan's face: Shock, disbelief, hunger. It was the latter that was almost enough to make her come undone. A plan was beginning to form in her head, daring and ridiculous and somewhat embarrassing and with the power to end one if not the both of them.

With her hands occupied, she used her chin to point at him.

"In or out?"

Rowan just stared at her as if he'd forgotten how to speak. His hand was wrapped around the doorknob hard enough that she feared he might break it. He didn't move. Aelin's lower hand did.

She could hear Rowan's breath hitch, waking him from his frozen state.

He blinked. "What?"

Aelin huffed. "In or out, Buzzard. I'm in no mood to give anyone else show."

"Anyone ... else?" His voice sounded breathless and tight.

Aelin gave him a grin that was nothing short of feral before circling one of her fingers around her pearl, taking her own breath away. Her back arched by itself but if she exaggerated the movement slightly, well ...

She heard the door close and knew how he'd decided.

A glance in his direction told her that Rowan was now leaning against the dark wood as if it were the one thing that kept him grounded, eyes fixed on her with a new kind of intensity. The look in them melted the ice she'd felt when he'd interrupted her, rekindling the flames in her instead. 

The silence between them was tense in a way it hadn't been before, not even that night she'd teased Rowan so far he emptied a whole pitcher of cold water over himself. This was something else entirely. This was another step down the road of no return. Another step she treasured and she wanted him to enjoy too. 

So without much fanfare, Aelin pulled her hands from their respective places, mourning their loss for a split second, before pulling her shirt from her body. Her breastband followed a heartbeat later. 

She looked up just to see Rowan swallow, his hands balled into fists and pressed against his strong thighs. Thighs, she would give almost everything to feel wrapped around her right now. The thought alone was powerful enough to let her fingers slip into her underthings again, returning to her soaring heat. Even with Rowan here, especially with Rowan here, she didn't think she'd last very long. Not after holding back for so long, not after sleeping next to him for so long without being able to touch him the way she craved to. 

Rowan's eyes were tracking her movements. From the shift of her bare breast as she took another breath to the small circles she was painting much lower, even if her fingers were hidden by a thin piece of cloth. It left little to the imagination.

Her other hand returned to her breast, circling a nipple while she tried to envision what it would be like for Rowan to be the one touching her. Knowing him, there probably would be more teeth involved. The thought made her shudder and gasp. 

Rowan's attention snapped to her face, his eyes darkening further. It was clear as day how much restraint he needed not to bridge the few steps between them and devour her the way they both wanted but promised not to.

"Tell me what you are thinking about, Aelin," Rowan demanded, his voice a harsh rasp, a breathless command that betrayed his need. 

Instead of answering, Aelin moaned louder than she should. 

"Tell me, Aelin."

"You," she gasped as the curl of her fingers took away her ability to think at all.

"What about me, Aelin?"

"I think about ... you. Your hands instead of mine, your tongue ... your teeth."

The last admittance drew a deep growl from Rowan just as she'd know it would. 

"I think about you between my thighs. Pressing against me, into me. How it would feel like to be pinned beneath you ... and to pin you to the bed, the wall. Gods, Rowan ..."

Dozens of different scenarios, different positions, were rushing through her mind. They were chasing each other until all that's left was a blur of hands and flesh and skin and teeth.

Breathing was becoming harder and harder as Aelin fought against the onslaught of pictures in her mind that she couldn't even share with her almost-lover because she was lacking the words, the air.

Her fingers moved faster between her folds, slipping into her and out again, neither as long nor as thick as she needed them to be. Every new image in her mind kindled the fire of her desperation as well as the one beneath her skin. She felt like burning alive in a way she didn't know possible, a way that had nothing to do with her magic and everything with Rowan. 

Her warrior prince was still standing at the door, his whole attention fixed on the fingers moving in and out of her. His chest was heaving as if he wasn't getting enough air either. 

Aelin's toes curled into the bed sheet. Every glance at the male watching her brought her one step closer to the abyss, more than any fantasy ever could. 

"Tell me what you want me to do with you, Fireheart. Tell me what I would be doing if we were alone, truly alone."

Speaking was almost too hard, she was lacking the breath to do so. Shallow gasps were all that fell from her lips.

_Tell me, Fireheart._

_I ..._

_Tell me._

"You would fuck me, Rowan. You would bend me over every single surface in this fucking room and fuck me against it. Hard and deep and-" Another moan interrupted her. By now, her fingers were moving in a frenzy. She was so, so close. 

Her back arched from the mattress again, her nails buried themselves into the soft flesh of her breast. They were without a doubt leaving marks behind that would've been difficult to explain if the man responsible hadn't been in the same room, watching her with an intensity that almost was enough to finish the job. 

"Rowan." A plea, a curse, a need. 

Before Aelin could even start begging for him to finally throw all caution to the wind and fucking DO something, she felt the mattress dip and a different kind of heat pressed against her.

A warm mouth was covering hers as if she was the only source of air in a drowning world. Indeed, it felt as if he took her breath away because as soon as their lips touched, everything in her seemed to explode. The tightly wound spool in her belly unfurled as her climax crashed over her in an all-consuming wave. Rowan's mouth on her was the only thing that kept her from screaming the way he'd promised to make her scream. He swallowed her moans and gasps and whimpers as he kissed her deep and hard and desperate while she rode out her orgasm. 

Arching off the bed, her breasts pressed against the broad plane of his chest. She couldn't help herself but put the hand that had been on her breast on his neck, holding him in place as well as grounding herself. He was her driftwood, her rock, keeping her from drowning in the sea of her own undoing. 

It felt like an eternity until Aelin managed to come down from her high, until she flopped back onto the bed in a boneless, hypersensitive mass. 

Rowan's lips were still pressed against her mouth. Instead of swallowing her screams and moans, he was kissing her tenderly, carefully nibbling at her. Aelin sighed, letting go of his neck. A forehead was placed against hers. She could hear the hard beat of his heart thrumming inside of his chest. 

"That was quite a show, Fireheart," he said, his voice a testament of his own arousal that still lacked a release.

"Hm," Aelin hummed. "Glad you approve."

She drew her drenched hand out of her underthings, not so carefully dragging it along his hardened length pressed against the confinement of his pants. A strangled grunt was her reward.

"What about you?"

Catching her wet hand, Rowan brought it to his lips. He brushed a soft kiss over the back of it before he took the fingers that had been in her moments before into his mouth to suck at them, his eyes never leaving hers. Aelin's own groan almost drowned out Rowan's satisfied hum.

Letting go of her, he gave her a wolfish smile that had her belly in knots.

"Other than you, Fireheart, I do have some control over myself."

"Then obviously my show wasn't that good," she pouted.

Rowan huffed and lowered his hips, pressing the evidence of his reaction to her to her still sensitive heat. Aelin's mind blanked at the hard feeling pushed against her. 

"I think you don't need to worry about that," he whispered into her ear before nibbling on her jaw. Gods, this male and his obsession with using his teeth on her would be her undoing. 

As fast as he was on her, the weight of him vanished. Dazed she watched him saunter over to the small private bathroom that was pretty much the only luxury of this place. Aelin popped herself up on her elbows. 

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a bath."

"Hot or cold?"

"Why don't you join me and find out, Fireheart?"

That Aelin really didn't have to be told twice.


End file.
